


Safe

by WatchforWitches



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Sickfic, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchforWitches/pseuds/WatchforWitches
Summary: Rafael has a flu induced night terror, his dads are there for him as always.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 3 delirium
> 
> I tried to do something that was a little more fluff than the past two days of angst, hope you like it

Magnus hated this, he decided. Hated everything about it. It was bad enough when Alec was injured, or when Max got sick with a cold over a year ago. But this was worse. 

Rafael had the flu. His immune system had never been as strong as his brother's. He may have been with them in New York almost a year, but his body still suffered the effects of growing up on the streets. Magnus feared he always would, Alec would comfort him, that Rafael was strong, and would be okay. 

He wasn't okay now. Catarina had offered to watch Max while Magnus stayed home with Rafael. Alec had been away for a visit to the San Francisco institute, and promised he would hurry back as fast as he could. Magnus was left to take care of their boy. 

Currently, he was brewing a potion, quickly trying to come up with something to help while Rafe slept. He knew how to brew this in his sleep, he could do this, for his son he could. 

Distantly, he heard a weak voice crying out. Dropping everything for the potion he raced through the house and into Rafael's bedroom. He was twisting in his sheets, and his eyes were opened but unfocused. "Daddy," his voice was strained with hurt, "Daddy help me." 

"Papa's here Rafe," Magnus tried softly, touching Rafael's pillow but not daring touch his son less he should jolt awake. 

"Daddy help," Rafe repeated, "Daddy help me." 

Magnus took a breath. He didn't know what Rafael was seeing, what his flu riddled brain was conjuring up, but he didn't doubt it was awful. Rafael's first 5 years had been nightmare enough, anything past that must be truly terrible. 

"Don't leave me here Daddy please," Rafael sobbed, and Magnus' heart clenched. "I'll be good, please help me." 

Magnus carefully touched Rafael's hand, not wanting to shake him but not wanting him to stay in this night terror. "Rafe, baby, it's Papa. Wake up sweetheart it's just a nightmare." 

Rafael bolted upright then, tears still streaming down his small round cheeks. "Daddy, daddy," he sobbed violently. 

"Rafe," Magnus took his son's arm gently, "Rafe baby it's okay." 

Rafael noticing him, flung his arms out and around Magnus' neck. Magnus wraps his arms around his son, picking him up out of his sheets. Rafael wraps his legs around Magnus' torso, his entire body shaking in fear, and clammy from his flu. "Shhh it's okay Rafe," Magnus stroked Rafael's hair, "It's alright, it was just a bad dream." 

Rafael pulled back and met Magnus' eyes with his own, wide in fear. "Where's Daddy?" 

"Daddy will be home soon," Magnus soothed, "He's just doing work but he's coming home to take care of you. I promise." 

This seemed to calm him down slightly, holding Magnus' eye and nodding. "I'm scared Papa." 

"I know my baby," Magnus hugs him close, "It was just a bad dream though, you're safe from that place. Do you understand?" 

Rafael nodded again, "Yes," his voice was weak and Magnus knew this fear would keep hold of him for a while. 

"Lay down my boy," Magnus snaps his fingers and banishes Rafael's sheets and summoning fresh ones with the sweet smell of fresh laundry he knows Rafe loves. "Let me sing to you." 

Rafael lays down, bringing the warm sheet around his shoulder and breathing deeply. Magnus snaps again and summons a vile of the potion he had been brewing. "Will you drink this for me Rafe? I made it for you, it will help your cold get better." 

"Does it taste bad?" Rafael asked him, eyeing the vial. 

"Not too bad," Magnus promised him, passing him the potion. 

Rafael smelled it and deemed it okay, before drinking it down and settling back into his pillows. 

"Thank you," Magnus tells hims, snapping away the empty glass vial. "Now I believe I promised you a song." 

When Alec got home he heard Magnus' soft voice singing, and smiled. He made his way quietly through the loft before standing in Rafael's doorway. His husband was laying sitting in bed with their som, pressed against the wall. Rafael was laying in his arms, listening intently to every line of song. 

"Daddy!" Rafael noticed him and scrambled out of bed, launching himself into Alec's arms. 

Alec laughed, lifting him in the air and into a crushing hug. "Hey Rafie, you seem better." 

Rafael looked up to Alec once he was on the floor again, "Papa gave me a potion. I had a nightmare." 

Alec crouched down to look at Rafael head on, "Was it scary?" 

Rafael nodded his head quickly, "Really scary." 

Alec opened his arms again and Rafael climbed into them. Alec thought of a time in Buenos Aires, when Rafael had been skiddish, when he hated being touched by anyone lest it was Alec holding him in his arms. He was meant to be Alec and Magnus' son, he was meant to be in their arms, even then. "Let's not leave papa out hm? I think he was singing you a pretty song." 

Alec carries him the few steps to his bed, settling on the edge with Rafael between his fathers. Alec made quick eye contact with Magnus, who gave him a look back that meant they could talk about it later, that right now it was okay. 

Rafael fell asleep between them, safe in the protection of his fathers arm, safe from all nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, sorry if there are any mistakes!
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated greatly! <3


End file.
